Not That Innocent
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Magnus teases Alec about his innocence. Two can play at that game. Oneshot.


**CW: explicit intercourse, oral, anal, rimming**

After a night of pool, a little flirting, and more than a little alcohol, Magnus hadn't exactly been shocked to learn that Alec was a virgin. He was, however, astounded that the man had never even been in a relationship before.

"So," he drawled out slowly, "am I the first guy you've ever kissed?"

Alec averted his eyes as he took a long drink from his beer bottle. Magnus chuckled.

"Am I... the first _person_ you've ever kissed?"

A deep blush spread across Alec's face as he attempted to sputter out an explanation.

"I mean... It's not like there are too many dating opportunities at the Institute... And with Izzy and Jace being, well, Izzy and Jace... I guess I always felt like I needed to be the responsible sibling." He took another long pull from his beer. "You know, available for a suitable marriage alliance should the need arrive."

Magnus raised one eyebrow at that. Alec ducked his head, his cheeks burning.

"And I guess... With my feelings for Jace growing up... I don't- I just-"

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus said fondly. "You're so adorable when you're flustered."

Alec groaned at that, burying his face in his crossed arms on the bar. This so wasn't a conversation he wanted to be having, his lack of experience making him wonder what the centuries old warlock was getting from this relationship.

"Alexander... Look at me."

Alec huffed lightly before lifting his head, slowly turning to face his boyfriend and melting a bit when he met his soft gaze.

"I'm not judging you. I don't care about any of that."

Alec let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, relief coursing through him. Despite what he knew everyone else thought, he wasn't a prude. Quite the opposite, in fact. Just because he didn't put sex at the top of his priority list didn't mean he wasn't interested. He just preferred to keep his interests to himself.

"Besides..." Alec glanced up again, his heart thumping hard when he met Magnus' eyes, narrowed mischievously. "I'm quite looking forward to corrupting your innocence. There's so much I want to teach you..." He smirked as he brought his martini glass to his lips, holding the archers gaze steadily. His intention had been to tease him, but he quickly realized Alec was fully capable of holding his own in that respect as the shadowhunter's eyes darkened and his hand grasped his thigh under the bar. He swallowed hard as Alec leaned in closer, barely brushing his lips against the warlocks ear.

"Just because I'm a virgin," he whispered, tightening his grip slightly, "doesn't mean I'm innocent." He felt Magnus shudder and grinned slightly, having gotten the reaction he wanted, and nipped gently on his earlobe before pulling back just enough to press their lips together. Magnus' response was immediate, wrapping one hand around the back of Alec's neck and deepening the kiss. Alec moaned as Magnus' tongue ran insistently along the seam of his lips, gladly parting them to allow it slip deeper and massaging it with his own. The kiss was brief but heated, and left both of them breathless. Magnus whimpered as their mouths broke apart, the sound shooting straight to Alec's groin. He shifted a bit on the bar stool as the front of his pants grew tighter, a motion not unnoticed by Magnus. He hummed contentedly, nails scratching lightly against the nape of the younger mans neck as their foreheads touched.

"What on Earth am I going to do with you, Alexander?" he whispered, trailing his nails around to the rune on the side of his neck, noting how his breath hitched slightly as he traced it with his finger. So his neck was a sweet spot, hmm? He smirked as he mentally filed that info away for later.

"I know _exactly_ what I want to do with you," Alec growled lowly, lifting his head and fixing him with a heated stare.

"Is that so?" Magnus' voice was steadier than he felt. "Do go on."

Alec's hand inched higher up his leg as he held his gaze. Magnus was unable to keep his lips from parting and letting out a soft moan as Alec's fingertips barely grazed over his rapidly growing erection before pulling away and straightening on the bar stool. Magnus blinked, caught off guard, then chuckled, whispering "tease" as he reached for his drink again, taking a shaky sip. The tall shadowhunter grinned, unapologetic, before emptying his beer bottle and standing up, subtly adjusting his own obvious arousal before reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He dropped a couple bills on the bar, double what their drinks had cost, and nodded to Maia as she passed by, scooping up the cash as she went and grinning appreciatively for the tip. Turning back to his boyfriend, he extended one hand in invitation. Magnus quickly tipped back the remainder of his drink before accepting the hand and standing, allowing the taller man to lead him out the back of the bar. Suddenly his back was against the alley wall as Alec dug his fingers into his hips, bending slightly to capture his lips with his own. Magnus moaned into his mouth and gripped his arms tightly.

"You know," he whispered breathlessly as Alec trailed hot, open mouth kisses down his throat, "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Alec joked.

"I do have an impressive collection of ball gags if it bothers you," Magnus retorted, hissing as Alec bit down harshly on his neck before soothing the spot with his tongue.

"But then I wouldn't get to hear all the beautiful noises you make. I love how responsive you are..." He rolled his hips sharply against him, muffling a groan against his shoulder as Magnus whimpered softly. "Just like that," he whispered. "It'd be a damn pity not to hear you fall apart under my touch."

Magnus let out a heated growl before dragging Alec's lips back to his own. The kiss was rough and messy, all teeth and clashing tongues, as their hips rolled together. He fisted the front of the archers shirt as his fingers dipped into Magnus' waistband, pulling him harder against him and trailing one hand around to firmly grasp the back of Magnus' thigh, positioning it up around his hip. A utterly broken moan escaped the warlocks lips as Alec rolled his hips against him once more, the friction against his now completely hard cock almost too much for him. He huffed out a short laugh at his own neediness, fully aware that he was basically dry humping his boyfriend like a horny teenager. As though he could read the warlocks spinning thoughts, Alec pulled away, chuckling as Magnus whined and tried to follow his departing lips.

"As much fun as this is, maybe we should go somewhere a bit more... private?" he suggested quietly.

Without hesitation, Magnus snapped his fingers, summoning a portal and dragging his sexy shadowhunter through. They emerged in Magnus' apartment, immediately locking lips once more as Alec backed them over to the couch, turning at the last second and dropping into a seated position, smoothly pulling Magnus down onto his lap.

"Well, that was graceful," Magnus remarked, impressed.

"Shadowhunter," Alec retorted, grinning and pulling his head back down to his. They kissed lazily, the urgency and intensity of their earlier kisses faded into background noise. There was no rush, no pressure. They simply enjoyed being together.

"Alexander..." Magnus hummed a few moments later as Alec kissed a trail down his neck, pushing his jacket off his shoulders to expose more skin. Alec simply hummed in return, not wanting to release the soft skin he was nibbling on.

"Alexander," he repeated, a bit more firmly. Alec looked up, concerned.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked softly, biting his lower lip anxiously.

"No such thing," Magnus assured him, gently thumbing his lip from between his teeth and pressing a soft kiss against his mouth. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable. We don't have to do anything else tonight if you aren't ready."

Alec smiled gently, running his hands up Magnus' thighs and over his hips.

"I want this," he whispered heatedly, not breaking eye contact. "I want _you_ , Magnus. All of you."

Magnus felt his heart swell. He shakily nodded as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat before leaning forward to capture his shadowhunters lips in another gentle kiss. This man was awakening feelings in him he hadn't experienced in over a century. He quickly freed his arms from his jacket, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor and pushing his hands up beneath Alec's shirt, tugging impatiently at the fabric. Alec got the hint, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head before pulling the warlocks mouth back down to his, gripping his hips tightly and groaning low in his throat as he shifted in his lap.

"I like that sound," Magnus lilted teasingly. Alec huffed out a short laugh and dug his nails into his hips, scraping slightly, causing Magnus to let out a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a moan. Alec knew from their previous makeout sessions that the older man liked a bit of pain. He'd gotten carried away at one point and bit his neck hard enough to to bruise, pulling back horrified when Magnus nearly shouted before assuring Alec it was a "good sound, very good sound." That night, Alec spent nearly an hour in the shower, jerking off to the fantasy of experimentally scratching and biting at the soft, caramel flesh, seeking out the most sensitive areas until Magnus was a writhing mess beneath him. He grew harder at the memory, shifting his hips up and groaning at the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Magnus seemed to sense his discomfort, leaning back and raising an eyebrow coyly.

"Need some help with that?" he winked, rolling his hips down hard. Alec exhaled harshly and dropped his head back against the couch cushion.

"Mean..." was all he managed to whisper, eyes clenched shut and breathing hard.

"Only sometimes," Magnus chuckled darkly. "Other times I'm very, _very_ nice." Suddenly he was gone from his lap, dropping to his knees in front of him, hands gently pressing his thighs apart so he could settle between them. His long fingers made quick work of opening Alec's jeans.

"Magnus..." he whispered hoarsely as he realized the other mans intentions. "I- You don't have to-"

"Sshhh..." he smoothed his hands over his thighs and hips soothingly. "Let me make you feel good, Alexander."

"Oh god..."

"Nope, just me," he smirked up at him, running his tongue across his bottom lip, the sight making Alec's cock twitch violently as he tugged the constricting denim down. He lifted his hips slightly to help ease them off, shuddering as he was exposed to the cool air. Lifting his legs so he could pull them all the way off, he suddenly realized he was completely naked while Magnus had only removed his jacket. Settling back between his knees, he wasted no time licking a broad line from the base of his cock and wrapping his lips around the head before releasing it with a slight pop.

Alec hissed, bucking his hips slightly before Magnus pressed them back down to the couch firmly and swallowed his entire length. Alec let out a strangled moan then, clenching and unclenching his fists as he drew back up, lightly grazing with his teeth as he went.

"Fuck!" he gasped, one hand reaching out frantically for his boyfriend's. He complied, locking their fingers together and squeezing reassuringly as he set a slow, steady rhythm. Alec's free hand twisted in Magnus' hair and tugged, making him hum around him.

"Fuck, Magnus..." he panted. "Oh f- uhh god, please..."

Magnus wrapped his hand around the base of Alec's cock, slowly jerking him as he lifted his head.

"Tell me what you want, Alexander. Use your words."

"Shit," he gasped. "Mo-ore... Please..."

"More what?" Magnus asked teasingly, licking the beaded pre-cum from his slit. Alec keened at that.

"More... This... You..." he huffed, frustrated, unable to articulate just what he wanted. Tightening his grip in the other mans hair, he gently pushed his head down lower, shifting his hips forward and hoping he understood what he wanted. What he needed.

"Hmm..." the low growl that escaped the warlocks throat told Alec he understood perfectly, ducking his head and pulling one thigh over his shoulder before gently pressing his tongue against his tight entrance, lapping lightly a few times before pressing in completely.

"Ye-esss... Fuck, Magnus..." Alec glanced down, the sight of his lover enthusiastically eating his ass making him even hotter while his hand never ceased its movement on his cock, every now and then swiping his thumb over the tip. It didn't take long before that familiar tightness coiled low in his groin. He just needed a little... bit... more...

"Magnus!" he barked in warning. "I'm close..." He whimpered as he felt the cunning mouth leave his ass, but he quickly filled the aching emptiness with one long finger, pressing expertly against Alec's prostate as his mouth swallowed his cock once more.

"Fuck! Look at me... _Please_..." he sobbed brokenly. Magnus' eyes flashed gold as they met his and that's all it took to send him tumbling over the edge, a hoarse moan exploding from his chest as he bucked his hips and emptied himself down his boyfriends throat.

He collapsed back against the couch, panting heavily, whimpering slightly when he felt Magnus' tongue softly lapping at his sensitive cock before pulling off and pressing a light kiss above his pubic bone before standing and unbuttoning his shirt. Alec watched with hooded eyes as he shrugged out of the garment and tossed it aside, humming appreciatively when his pants followed shortly after.

"Need some help with that?" He grinned, echoing Magnus' earlier teasing statement. The other man chuckled, but his eyes flashed gold and his cock twitched, a clear sign of how badly he needed him.

"Come now," he said softly, taking the archers hands and pulling him up beside him. Alec wobbled slightly, legs still shaky after his orgasm, but he quickly regained his balance and allowed Magnus to lead him to the bedroom. He paused at the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on Magnus' ass as he crawled up the length of the bed and settling against the headboard. Noting Alec's dark gaze, he smirked.

"See something you like?" he teased. A low growl rumbled in Alec's throat, the sound making Magnus' golden cat eyes grow dark with lust. As much as he'd enjoyed making Alec fall apart, he was quite desperate for his own release, but the shadowhunter stayed put at the foot of the bed, looking unsure.

"What- How do I-"

Magnus smiled and reached for his hand, pulling him up to kneel on the bed next to him.

"You're at the wheel here, Alexander," he said softly. "Whatever you're comfortable with, however you want this to go. It's entirely up to you."

Alec nodded, lifting their joined hands to press a kiss against his knuckles before settling on the mattress.

"I want you inside of me," he decided. Magnus' eyes screwed shut as he exhaled slowly through his nose, struggling to compose himself.

"Show me? Please?" Magnus let out a small whimper at that, opening his eyes and watching the vulnerability play across Alec's face.

"How could I possibly refuse when you ask so prettily?" he teased halfheartedly, his pupils blown wide. A deep blush spread across the younger mans face as he ducked his head.

"No no..." Magnus whispered, lifting Alec's chin with one finger. "Don't hide from me, beautiful." Alec's lips parted as he met his gaze, letting out a shaky breath, his cock already back to full hardness.

"Come, lie on your side facing me," he instructed, lying down himself and hitching Alec's leg up over his hip. Lightly trailing his fingers over the back of his thigh, following the curve of his ass before dipping one finger between his cheeks. Alec gasped slightly at this and Magnus pressed a soothing kiss to his forehead while lightly circling his tight hole before pressing it in smoothly to the knuckle, slipping in easily as Alec was still relaxed from his ministrations on the couch. He relished the soft moans coming from his lover as he slowly worked the finger in and out a few times before pressing a second in almost as easily. Alec moaned louder at this, tilting his hips back so they reached deeper.

"You've done this before?" Magnus inquired softly. Alec nodded shakily.

"To myself, when I-" he broke off with a gasping moan as Magnus suddenly added a third finger. Grinning, he slowly twisted his fingers, crossing and uncrossing to loosen the tight ring of muscle.

"You were saying?" he teased. Alec huffed, clawing one hand down the warlocks chest, making him hiss in return. Their mouths met in a soft, lazy kiss, lips parted and gently brushing together until Alec whined and started wiggling his hips, seeking more friction.

"Patience, darling," he laughed softly, pressing one quick firm kiss to his jawline before pulling his fingers out of Alec. He whimpered at the loss of contact, but obediently rolled onto his back when Magnus gently pushed against his chest. Moving to hover over him, he reached into his bedside table for the small bottle of lube, generously coating his length with it before settling back between Alec's knees.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

"Yes, please... Take me, Magnus..."

Hearing Alec beg to be taken was such an unbelievable turn on. He lowered his body so they were face to face, kissing him gently before pushing in slowly. They groaned simultaneously at the feeling, Alec's legs coming up to wrap around his waist, effectively holding him in place. Pulling out slightly, he hissed at the feeling of Alec tightening around him.

"No, don't leave me, Magnus..." he begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised as he pushed back in, bottoming out and bumping Alec's prostate, wrenching a broken sob from the younger mans lips. He continued that way for a while, slowly dragging partially out before roughly pushing back in, hitting his prostate with each deep stroke, until Alec was writhing beneath him, clawing at his back and begging him to move faster. He happily obliged.

"How's that, angel?" he whispered roughly into his ear, dragging his teeth along the outer shell and enjoying the deep shudder that racked his boyfriends gorgeous body.

"So good..." Alec moaned, rocking his hips in sync with Magnus' thrusts. "Oh god, please Magnus, don't stop..."

He had absolutely no intention of stopping, and he told him so. Being inside of Alec was nothing short of heavenly. Far sooner than he would have liked, he felt himself approaching the edge. Reaching one hand between their bodies, Magnus firmly grasped Alec's cock and pumped it rapidly.

"Ohh my god, Magnus! Yes! Just like that, yes!"

Magnus growled and fisted his other hand in Alec's hair, tugging harshly so he his throat was exposed. He eagerly attacked the soft flesh with his mouth, suckling until a red mark formed next to the rune there. Alec moaned loudly and pressed his heels into his lower back in warning.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come! Make me come!"

How could he refuse his pretty archer? He sped up the hand on his cock, rubbing the head firmly with his thumb until Alec came with a loud cry, his back bowing off the bed and his head thrown back in ecstasy. Magnus stroked him through his orgasm, loving how he twitched and jerked as his flesh became hyper sensitive.

"Fu-uck, Mag... Ohh go-od... Ple- ohh please!"

Taking pity on him, he only pumped a few more times and then released his grip on his cock. Leaning back on his knees, he held Alec's thighs up, pushing into him harder and faster, now chasing his own orgasm. The familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach approached rapidly and he lowered his body over Alec's, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss as his thrusts became sharper, canting his hips against Alec's desperately chasing that high. He tore his mouth away from Alec's, tossing his head back and crying out.

"Oh fuck! Alexander!"

Alec seized the opportunity to reach up and bite down hard on Magnus' neck, sending him hurdling over the edge with a shout. He rode his orgasm to completion, before collapsing against Alec, still except the occasional jerk of his hips as he tried to catch his breath. He shifted slightly to slip out of Alec, closing his eyes as he felt Alec rubbing his back soothingly, he hummed contentedly before lifting his head, chin resting on his muscular chest, and eyes sparkling as he met Alec's gaze.

"Hi," he smiled softly at his Nephilim. He looked so beautiful, flushed skin and kiss bruised mouth. Alec stared back in awe, reaching a hand out to stroke his cheek, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Magnus pulled the digit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it softly, earning him another blush from the shadowhunter.

"Still so innocent," he said teasingly, leaning forward to kiss both his cheeks before kissing his mouth. Alec's hand fisted itself in Magnus' hair as he deepened the kiss, drawing a groan from his throat before swiftly flipping them over so Alec was hovering over him. His eyes widened in shock as he huffed out a laugh, fondly running his fingers through Alec's hair. He sighed softly, leaning into the touch while steadily meeting Magnus' gaze.

"I told you, I'm not that innocent."


End file.
